


dont read this

by Radia_Alstroemeria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comfort, Family Feels, Fluffy, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Might Update, Might not, We Die Like Men, i dont plan to make this fic, i plan to make this fluffy, im procrastinating, this is a word vomit and a mess, this is not beta-read, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radia_Alstroemeria/pseuds/Radia_Alstroemeria
Summary: Harry teaches Vongola Decimo.Harry looks like he's in his early 20's, but is he?He gets reunited with his son.The group is surprised.can u tell yet that this is not a story, maybe a collection of drabbles at most.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

It was another one of those meetings for the inheritance ceremony, and another one that Byakuran had unapologetically intruded on. Except. This time he was carrying a kid in his arms, which was an alarming sight in of itself. It became even more alarming when Byakuran Gesso opened his mouth and declared, “I come bearing gifts.” Before falling into a fit of laughter.

Appropriately, the kid looked disturbed and turned imploringly to the room, eyes asking for salvation.

Tsuna sighed, “Byakuran _please_ don’t tell me you kidnapped him from his parents.”

With a close-eyed smile, the Gesso head replied, “I did _not_ kidnap the kid from his parents.” Though at this statement the kid turned to Tsuna and mouthed a plea for help.

“Anyways!” He clapped his hands together once, unceremoniously dropping the kid in the process who looked relieved to be free and took no convincing to step away from him. “Let’s play a game of Guess Who?”

“No.”

“Oh, come on! You’ll love it, I swear.”

“No.”

“What’s the game?” And perhaps only a little surprisingly, it had been Mukuro who responded, though a feeling of foreboding came over the group when they saw the pair share a conspiratorial grin.

“Guess who the kid looks like!”

Tsuna’s Vongola Intuition was starting to screech and tug for his attention. He examined the kid Byakuran brought with him, ignoring the yell of names his Family was throwing at the Gesso heir. The kid was not shaking in fear, no, if anything he only seemed to be bewildered at the turn of event. He’d been trying to blend into the wall, back to a corner and inching the window.

Tsuna unconsciously gave a nod of approval at the kid’s show of instinct. The kid was skinny, and olive-skinned. His hair a messy black, and his eyes a deep blue. He looked Asian, Tsuna supposed, with his almond eyes and short height. Though he was definitely half-western. The kid had finally noticed Tsuna’s examination, and flushed while fiddling with his hair. Well, Tsuna mused to himself, when he did that he looked like…

“Harry-sensei?” Tsuna said to himself, not really believing it but not being able to deny it now that he saw it clearly. The Gesso heir definitely heard him though and turned to him beaming.

“Correct! Jeez Tsuna you’re really good at this.”

“I can’t believe you kidnapped a kid just because he looked like shishou you shitty—!” That was Hayato definitely. Takeshi chipped in, “You kidnapped Harry-san’s kid? That’s not very nice—”

And _then_ the room exploded further at this with exclamations of:

“Harry has a _kid?!_ ”

“They could be siblings?”

“No way!”

Reborn had approached the kid throughout this and prodded him. “How do you know Harry Potter?” There was a gleam in his eyes that made Tsuna wary. He approached the kid as well just in case Reborn enacted any of his schemes again.

The kid was now fiddling with his sleeves and glanced between Tsuna and Reborn, before settling on Tsuna. “How do you guys know my dad?”

“He’s…”, Tsuna trailed off, “our teacher?” He looked back at his friends uncertainly, but they just gave him a thumbs up and Tsuna was resigned.

“What’s your name?” He asked, holding his hand out for him to take. The kid took it, his hand soft and warm.

“I’m Alex Potter and I’m four years old.” He recited. “’mnot supposed to talk to strangers.” He warned them but gripped Tsuna’s hand.

Tsuna hummed, “That’s true. Does your dad know you’re here?”

The kid’s cheeks, Alex, turned redder and replied softly, “I don’t think so.”

“Then let’s take you to him! We can surprise him.” Tsuna told him cheerfully as he inwardly prayed he would not cry. He did not want to know the consequences of letting his sensei’s son cry.

Alex nodded and held out both arms, wanting to be carried. Tsuna bit the inside of his cheek at the adorable sight, or maybe it was Reborn’s sudden weight on his head.

Tsuna walked as fast as he could to Harry’s place, the rest of his friends following along as they diligently scoured the neighborhood for danger.

Last few steps to Harry’s place, Tsuna was nearly jogging while resting a hand on this kid’s back. His intuition was pulling him forward and forward.

Harry’s apartment door banged open with Harry standing through the doorway. He was wearing old glasses and a sweater, Tsuna knew he had to have been arranging studying materials for them if he were dressed so.

The man’s face was pale and his eyes wide as they zoomed on the child in his arms, before crying out. “Alex!”

Before he could blink, the father-son pair were already in each other’s arms babbling at each other crying (teary-eyed in Harry’s case). Together like this, the resemblance of the pair was uncanny, the son only differing in age and eyes.

It took time for Tsuna to process that they were speaking in English and he could already feel Reborn’s torture sessions while trying to teach him the language.


	2. so you decided to continue reading huh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sort of continuation? this didn't go how I wanted it to, truthfully but well, we'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I honestly did not expect any sort of reaction from the fandoms which, in hindsight, was very naive of me but oh well! Truthfully, I had forgotten I even posted this story and was promptly astounded at 71 kudos?? Nani the fuck (pardon my french). I was hit once more by the writing gods with manic energy to manifest some thoughts. We'll see where this goes.

They had all lounged in Harry's apartment. They pretended to do their own thing and tried stilted conversation while surreptitiously taking quick peaks at the father-and-son duo. Tsuna was chilled to realized he had lost track of Reborn, though he had no doubt that the infant hitman would be keeping an eye on them and gathering information. Though Tsuna supposed, he had to be grateful that Ryohei-niisan was helping Kyoko-chan with some chores, and that Hibari-senpai was out patrolling. Two less chaotic factors in the already bizarre situation. 

Tsuna stiffened suddenly and doing a quick headcount, realized he had also lost track of Lambo. He turned to Hayato, about to ask before--

"Lambo-kun is with Nana-san." Harry's warm voice cut in and the temperature of the room seemed to settle. As a group, they turned to their beloved teacher for answers. 

"Harry-sensei," Tsuna started but found he wasn't quite sure what to ask. He settled for, "Is everything alright?"

At this, the man seemed to be touched at the concern. The arms he encircled protectively around the child tightened. "Yes. Yes, definitely. Thank you all, I can't..." He broke off looking conflicted.

"Gesso-san was the one who found him!" Takeshi mentioned, and Harry looked justifiably worried at this. 

"I'd have to thank him then." There was an uncommon undercurrent of uncertainty in his tone which added to the bizarre feeling of this afternoon. Harry was hardly, if ever uncertain about anything. He was always a calm force of normalcy and warm care against all the crazy situations the Mafia threw him into. 

A small voice chirped from the bundle in Harry's arms. "Papa! Who're they?" And at that they all, even Hayato who was definitely _not_ a fan of children, melted. Tsuna even spied Mukuro-san's smirk softening into a, well not a smile but definitely not quite a smirk. 

"Alex, these are my current students." Harry unfurled his arm and faced the boy, Alex _(his child!_ ), towards the group. He pointed at them and they waved when called, "That's Mukuro-kun, Chrome-chan, Takeshi-kun, Hayato-kun, and Tsuna-kun."

"He has soft hair," Alex replied, pleased with his addition. The kid seemed to be concentrating, determined to memorize their names and faces.

Harry laughed at this and pecked him in the cheek, "He does." Tsuna flushed, especially when Takeshi and Hayato added their own two cents into that (which seemed to delight the kid). 

"Everyone, this is my son Alex." Harry introduced, before intoning, "I hope we can all keep him _safe and happy_." 

No one doubted the underlying threat there. Harry was typically their teacher, protector, and defender. Many times, they were grateful to have him on their side. This time, they shivered collectively. 

"Are they brothers?" Alex twisted to look at his father inquisitively. 

"They are. I've been teaching them some history and games." Harry answered with soft eyes, shifting his grip. Tsuna warmed at the reply because _yes_ , they were still rough around the edges but they were Family. Miraculously, the group was quiet and content to play observers. Tsuna couldn't think of a time they were any quieter, simply letting Harry take the reins. 

"Oh," Alex said quietly and with more sadness, "Papa, I miss 'em. I don' wanna be 'lone anymore. I miss Teddy and Ed and Al and Allen and," Unable to continue, the boy started hiccuping his sobs. A stricken look came over Harry as he hugged the kid tighter. Alex did not wail or flail or scream. He did however, give the most heart-wrenching sobs. 

In a more broken and quiet voice, the boy continued, "I-I miss...Astro, and...Mummy."

Harry was quiet and with one look at the group, they all quietly left the apartment. 

It was not in Tsuna's nature to pry. He was more content to let things pass him by as he follows his intuition. Reborn's training did not, of course, allow such a "lazy" take on life. But Tsuna was unable to let go of the swirl of thoughts that plagued him (and his friends, Tsuna was sure) as they headed back to his house. It was a shock of course, that Harry-sensei had a child, but him having _children_ , plural? And where was their mother, presumably Harry-sensei's wife? What happened to their family? 

It became clear that despite the happy reunion, there were grimmer circumstances surrounding their story. 

With a determined look at his friends, Tsuna decided. "Let's go." 


End file.
